In the telecom service products, to acquire the operation state and other data of a service, it is required to track a message so as to subsequently analyze the operation of the service and further manage the service. Based on different focuses of tracking, the message tracking may be classified as tracking based on management and tracking based on message transmission.
The tracking method based on management focuses on the management operation process of a tracked service at a service node. Specifically, the method tracks the management of a tracked message at a single service node by the triggering of a message with specific content. For example, message tracking is only performed on the calling service of the mobile terminal at a specific network node rather than the calling service of the mobile terminal at other network nodes.
The tracking method based on the message transmission focuses on the tracking of specific message content, which may involve multiple service nodes. In the service execution process, a network node may trigger a specific message transmission between network nodes due to the receiving or sending of the specific message content, and the tracking of the above transmission process is based on the message transmission.
It can be seen from the above that, due to different focuses of the message tracking, the current message tracking platforms are separately set up according to the characteristics and management requirements of a service or a certain type of service, and are therefore incompatible with each other. With the rapid development of the telecom industry, more and more services of different types are available, and the types and contents of messages to be tracked in various services are different, therefore, a uniform general message tracking platform is urgently needed to implement the service tracking.